It doesn't have to end this way
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: Tobias and Tris' relationship didn't go according to plan after the war ended. (kind of ooc?) one shot/drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

* * *

Tris woke up to find the other side of the bed still empty. She sat up quickly in bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her gaze landing on the wall in front of her which reads _Fear God Alone. _Thoughts of Tobias keep running through her mind from back when she was in initiation and when he was just her instructor, but now they're more than that. They're partners, lovers, the only one's whom they can only trust with each other secrets. They have a special bond, maybe it's because they're alike in so many ways from both being from Abnegation and being raised almost the same. She wasn't beaten by her father like Tobias was, and she can't even began to think of how that was for him even if he has told her stories. Living something and hearing something are two separate things.

Tris sits up quietly on their bed, her legs crossed over one another and he hands lying on her lap. She leans over to look at the clock that read midnight, she sighs and gets out of bed throwing on a pair of pants but leaving on Tobias's shirt. It's long on her, meeting about mid-thigh but she doesn't care it smells like him and it makes her feel like she's safe.

Tris makes her way through the Pit and down a few hallways to the control room where she hopes to find him, when she opens the door she noticed him right away talking with Zeke about something on the screens. He turns around in his chair when he hears someone come in, he smiles brightly for a moment when he sees her beautiful face, but then frowns noticing that it's already past midnight and he hasn't had a chance to spend time with her today or yesterday or the past few weeks, or maybe even months. The only time they have alone time is at night when they go to bed, and even then they don't talk because he's exhausted and falls asleep rather fast. Ever since the war came to an unexpected end - though they're are still ready if something happens again - he has been busy being a Dauntless leader, a role he wasn't fond of from the beginning but he took it anyway to help out his faction in the time of need. Now he has no time for her any more and their relationship is going downhill, quickly.

"Come to bed please?" she asked, her arms wrapped around her waist. Tris looks at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to come with her. "I can't sleep." she mumbled.

Tobias takes a look at all the work spread out in front of him that's due in the morning. He had Zeke come and help him so he could get it done faster but they're still moving at a slow pace. He returned his gaze back to the beautiful woman standing a few feet to the side of him, wishing so badly he could return to bed with her but he just couldn't.

He stood up and pulled her close, burying his face into her hair breathing in her sweet scent. "I can't, I'm sorry, I have to get all this work done by the morning." he apologized over and over. Tris sighed loudly and left without another word. She was frustrated beyond belief at how he doesn't even have a few hours or minutes for her each day. She knew it would be like this and she would have to share him with the whole faction, but she at least expected some alone time with the one she loved more than anything. All the stress and pain over him is becoming a heavy weight upon her shoulders that she can barely bare. She wonders how her life would be if she ended their relationship right now and never looked back, even after everything they've gone through. Maybe she could find love with someone else that could be their for her... But what she and Tobias has if something she has never felt before but that doesn't change the pain she is feeling of being tossed to the side because work is more important to him right now.

Tris turned around and stomped back into the control room, all the anger and pain building up inside her that she needs to get out, Tobias surprised by her coming back. He sees the expression on her face and is ready for the punch. She doesn't hit him, she just yells.

"I can't take it anymore! I never see you anymore, we never spend time together like we used to before all this shit happened! I would be better off jumping into the chasm and you'd still me to busy working to notice I was dead! I can't do this anymore, Four, wishing-waiting-for you to come to your senses that I need you just as much as this faction does." Tobias sits there silently listening to blow up pain stabbing him in the chest at her words, Zeke sits next to him awkwardly like he's intruding on something he shouldn't be hearing, but he doesn't move.

"If you don't come with me now, we are _done_." she sobs, not wanting what she said to be true.

Tobias sits still, blinking away the tears rapidly, "Tris you don't mean it," his words breaking, he's trying so hard not to break down. Tris nods at his words, because the moment she'll try to speak everything will come crashing down. "You know I have all this work to do right now, I can't leave."

"You _always _have work!" she broke, the selfless angel he loves so much broke, tears were streaming down her cheeks so fast she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. "You know what, I'm _done _I can't do it, we are _done _Tobias! Goodbye." she ran out of there so fast, he almost missed it.

* * *

**A/N:** _I originally just wrote this as a oneshot/drabbleish kind of thing, but if several people like it and want me to continue with it somehow, I'll think about it.  
_

_Thanks for reading._

_Don't forget to review. _

_~fourtris-divergent (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

* * *

Tobias was running after her, he saw her blonde hair whipping by as she was turning around another corner. She was fast, faster than ever and he was having a hard time keeping up. He called out to her to stop-he needed her to stop so they could talk-but she wouldn't, she kept pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. Her sides were cramping and her breathing was heavy she felt like her lungs were going to explode from the lack of oxygen she was able to breathe in. She could hear heavy footsteps coming her way, they got louder and louder as they became closer to her-it was Tobias who rounded the corner. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw she was leaning against the wall bent over still searching for a breath, and not throwing herself into the chasm like she said she would do earlier.

He reached over to brush a stray tear away that was sliding down her cheek, she flinched away and wiped it herself before he could, and he frowned. Tris she wanted to feel sad at the pained look she brought to his face, but she was angry. Angry at Tobias for not having time for her the past few months, angry that she said all those things she had built up inside for so long. Angry that she couldn't save everyone during the war. Everything was going wrong and usually Tobias was there to pick us the pieces and help her build them back together, but he wasn't. That's what hurt her the most, him not being there for her like he promised he would be. Tris is broken without him. She tries to tell herself one day it'll all be over but she, she doesn't quite believe her own words.

She had thought about ending her like so many times since everything ended but she kept reminding herself that she had Tobias, the one person she has only ever loved this way. He had promised her things like starting a family when she was ready or getting married one day. Things she never dreamed of before she came to Dauntless. And she wanted all that; her life to be normal. But everything that she has gone through he life is far from the state of normal.

"Can we please talk Tris?" he pleads, desperate for her to understand everything he's been going through to. The fact that it he hates his role as a Dauntless leader more than anything, because I causes him to not see the her. It's torture.

"Okay," she nods and turns around and walks to their room. She doesn't turn around to look at him she keeps her gaze straight forward without looking back because she knows he'll follow whether she said to or not.

Once they're in their room sitting silently next to each other on the bed; his leg brushing hers every once in awhile. Not flinching like she had before at his contact she feels content almost with him finally in their room at the _same _time in months.

Tobias sighs turning so he can look at her face, he grabs her hands in his and urges her to look at him. He wants-_needs_-her eyes on him, it makes it easier on him. It helps his words flow more easily and what he wants to say tends to make more sense. Tris looks up at his eyes-that deep blue she adores so much. She can see what she's done to him by saying those few words to him in the control room, she didn't mean it though, but she's not sure he knows that.

"Tris I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't even a big enough word to explain how awful I am and have been to you because of everything that has been going on is. But I really am _sorry_! For not being there for you when you needed me the most and even these past months of basically separation from each other because my duty of helping run this faction is hard; harder than I expected at least," he sighed, but continued, "But if this job means losing you, I will go talk to Tori and some of the other leaders tomorrow and walk away and do what I was doing before. No matter what the consequences will be."

Tris didn't know how to respond to what he was saying, every possible thing they could do to him for turning away from being a Dauntless leader was running through her head at this very instant. Everything else that had just happened left her mind and this was her top concern. Though they have changed most of their ways they are still very cruel in most places, which happen to be the board of leaders they've acquired over the time of war and the need. She grabbed his arm and clung to him hoping if she held on long enough he wouldn't do it. "Tobias," she said sternly, "You can't do that, I can't let them torture you because I miss you. I can't let _you_ do this!" Tris was sobbing now, wanting to get her point across. "Just please don't do this, I'll be okay. I know you have work and don't have much time for me, but don't walk away because I can't bear to see anything else happen to you because of me."

Tobias saw something different in her expression, something he had never seen before except maybe once. It was clouded with confusion, pain, regret, he couldn't quite place it though. "We'll figure this out Tris. We always do." he assured her, but he didn't fully believe his own words at that moment more than she would.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know this isn't the ending you were all hoping for, but I mean you can't always resolve everything once you've written it down. Sometimes there still needs to be unfinished business and conflict there and then you fill in the blanks on what you think would've happened. __But I only had a plan for two chapters top and I knew how I wanted it to go. (:_

_But thank you to everyone who reviewed and wanted me to continue this story. You're all wonderful!_

_~Fourtris-divergent~_


End file.
